Impact Family Reunion
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: TNA's first family reunion . A lot of the old TNA stars will appear in this story including "Wildcat" Chris Harris, Naturals, Jeff Jarrett, Jackie Moore, Alex Shelley, Rhino , Raven and some of the Team Canada members that have left TNA.
1. Invitations

Impact Family Reunion

Chapter 1 : Invitations

_Disclaimer : I own none of TNA stars or WWE stars that may appear in this fanfict . _

**A/N : This is an idea that I had for quite a while that I think would be great and interesting for the fans . With WWE doing all of these family reunions , I thought it was about time that Impact Wrestling had one as well . It ' s about time for the family to get back together and reflect on what TNA has become since day one of appearing on the scene of pro - wrestling . So , I hope all of the Impact fans past and present get a kick and enjoyment out of reading this story .**

" AJ ! AJ Styles ! " Storm called as he and Roode walked down the hall of the Impact Zone .

They had one month to go before Impact Wrestling started their live tour and this would be the last month that TNA would ever wrestle in the Impact Zone again . But , the former Beer Money partners had an idea before they left the place that had been home to so many Impact stars for so long .

" Hey , James , Bobby , what can I do for you ? " Styles asked his two best friends .

" We had a thought . " Bobby said .

" Since we are about to leave the Impact Zone we thought it would be cool if we had a family reunion here at the arena with some of the old stars that helped us build the company . " James said

" Thats not a bad idea . Who else have you run this by ? " AJ asked liking the idea .

" No one yet , because we wanted to see if you were on board with this . We were also thinking about going to see what Daniels and Kazarian thought about it . " Roode answered .

" Okay , lets go ask them . So , are we just going with the Original TNA members or what ? " AJ asked as the three walked to the locker room .

" Well at first that was what we were going with , but then we realized that there are other stars that have influenced or been a big part of Impact that weren ' t in the early years like we were . " Roode said as they entered into the locker room and saw Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian discussing tag team name ideas .

" Hey guys , " Daniels said when he saw them .

" What do you think of Bad Influence as a tag team name ? " Kazarian asked .

" For who ? " Roode asked .

" For Frankie and myself , Bobby . " Daniels asked .

" I like it . " Storm said .

" Me too . But , uhm , we were needing to ask you guys something . " Styles said .

" Okay , shoot . " Kazarian said .

" We were wondering what you guys thought of having a family reunion here at the Impact Zone before we go on the live tour ? " Storm asked .

" Sure , sounds great . " Kazarian said .

" Yeah , thats a great idea . But , who are we inviting ? " Daniels asked .

" Well first we were thinking about talking this over with Dixie , Hulk , and Sting and see what they think . Then we can figure out who to invite . " Roode said .

" Well lets go see what they say . " AJ said .

As the five left the locker room .

**Dixie ' s Office **

Dixie , Hulk , and Sting were in Dixie ' s Office discussing ideas for their first live shows when a knock came at the door .

" Sting would you get that ? " Dixie asked the Icon .

" Certainly , Dixie . " Sting said going to open the door and seeing the five former Fortune members .

" Well , this is a surprise . Haven ' t seen Fortune walk into this office together in quite some time . " Dixie said .

" What do you guys need ? " Hulk asked .

" We have an idea about how to celebrate the last days in the Impact Zone and kind of remember how Impact Wrestling got this far . " Roode said .

" And that idea is ? " Sting asked .

" We were wondering if it would be possible to have an Impact Family Reunion with the ones that have been apart of Impact in the past , especially the ones that have helped build this company through the years . " Styles said .

" You guys want a family reunion ? " Dixie asked .

" Yes , we do . " Storm said .

" Who will be invited to this family reunion ? " Sting asked .

" The ones who have been apart of TNA and helped build it . At first we were thinking about just the originals . But , then we realized that there are others who helped shape Impact Wrestling also , so , we figured we would invite them as well . " Kazarian answered .

" We were planning on sitting down with those that are here now that know some of the ones that were here throughout the years and make a list to send out invitations to everybody who would be coming back . " Daniels added .

" You know you guys are part of the foundation of this company and it would be wrong of me to say no to this idea . So , for me it is a yes , but to me this isn ' t something for a GM to agree fully on . So , Dixie , Stinger , what do you think ? " Hulk looked at the other two .

" I like the idea , but you five will half to be in charge of contacting everyone and making sure everyone will be as well behaved as wrestlers can be . " Dixie answered .

" Thats easier said than done Dixie , cause we all know how wrestlers can be . But , if they need any help I will be glad to assist . " Sting added .

" Thanks Sting , infact we could use all of the help we can get . " Roode said .

" Alright , then count me in on this idea . " Sting said leaving the room .

" Thanks Dixie , Hulk . " Fortune called back .

" Hey , Bobby , what about EY ? " Storm asked .

" Not a bad idea . I will call him and tell him to meet us in the conference room . " Roode agreed .

**Conference Room **

Once in the conference room all seven sat down and began discussing who to invite to the Impact Family Reunion .

" First of all , thanks for the help Eric in doing this . " AJ said .

" No , problem Styles , I was apart of the early years like the rest of my brothers in this room . So , I like the idea of seeing some of my old friends and comrades . " Eric said .

" Okay , now who to invite ? " Sting asked .

" First of all , what about Jeff Jarrett ? I think since this is TNA , it would only be right to include our founder . " Storm said .

" Hang on let me get a list started . " Roode said pulling out paper and a pen .

" Trust the It Factor to be prepared for anything . " Daniels said .

" So , Jeff Jarrett . Next , one ? " Roode asked .

" Well , since we already have two Team Canada members here Roode . How about Petey Williams , Johnny Devine , A1 , and Scott D ' Amore ? " Eric asked .

" Not a bad idea . " Roode smiled a little at the thought .

" Make sure you add a food list , too , Bobby . Because we all know the Coach . " Storm said getting a laugh from everyone in the room .

" All right I got the Destroy , Hotshot , Bulldozer , and Coach . " Roode said .

" If we are talking about old partners and X - Division . How about Sonjay Dutt and Elix Skipper ? " Daniels asked .

" Sounds good . " Roode said adding them to list .

" What about Jay Lethal , Alex Shelley , and Chris Sabin ? I know Sabin is coming off of a knee injury , but he would still like to be here . " AJ said .

" Yeah , he would . Alex said he was doing better though and really getting back into ring shape . Dixie just talk to him and informed Hulkster and myself . " Sting said .

" Next , " Roode looked up at the guys in the room .

" Since everyone else is calling out their old partners then I will throw out mine . How about " Wildcat " Chris Harris ? " Storm asked .

" I can here the fans going crazy for America ' s Most Wanted . " Roode said .

" Yep , and might as well call Jackie Moore while you ' re at it . We might as well include the Knockouts like Gail Kim into this , because they helped shape Impact throughout the years , too . " Storm said .

" Sounds good to me . So , then what about Traci Brooks ? " Frankie asked referring to his wife .

" Of course Mrs . Frankie Kazarian is invited partner . " Daniels said .

" Ha , Ha , very funny CD . Hey , what about the Naturals ? " Eric asked .

" Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens . " Storm said .

" Got it . Are we going to include anyone who is currently in WWE that was here ? Because I was thinking about Christian Cage and Ron Killings . " Roode asked .

" If they want to . " Sting said .

" What about any of your friends Sting ? Steiners and Nash ? " AJ asked the Icon .

" We can try it . I am sure Scott might come , but I don ' t know about Rick and Kevin . " Sting said .

" We can put them on the list and see later . " Roode said .

" What about Rhyno and Raven ? " Daniels asked .

" Rhyno ! I still need to give him a beer . Roode make sure ya put beer on the grocery list as far as food . Because you know with me here and if Wildcat is coming , AMW is going to need some American beer and Jack Daniels . " Storm said .

" Of course . " Roode smiled .

" Okay , what about Ink Inc and Brother Runt ? " Eric asked .

" On the list . " Roode said .

" Senshi , Suicide , Shark Boy , Brain Kendricks , Homicide , and Konnan . " AJ said .

" The X - Division . " Roode said .

Soon , the ones in charge had finished making the list and then began sending out invitations and phone calls .

" Well , lets just hope everyone is as excited as we are about this thing . " Storm smiled .

" Yep , " Roode said after finishing a grocery list and ideas for catering and food .


	2. Old Friends Return

Chapter 2 : Old Friends Return

**Two Weeks Later **

" Well thats everything set and ready to go for tomorrow . " Roode said as the five Fortune members , Sting , and Eric Young looked at the outside catering and canteen area set up for the reunion .

It had been two weeks since the invitations where sent out and they had gotten a lot of responses back from those who would be there .

" Yeah , but some are getting here tonight . " Styles said .

" Thats fine with me , it means we can start early with the memories and stories of traveling and being apart of this great company . " Daniels said .

" Agreed . " Sting said .

" But , where is Frankie ? " Storm asked .

They looked around to see Kazarian heading to them with some friends .

" Hey guys look who I found . " Frankie said walking in with Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin , better known as the Motor City Machine Guns .

" MCMG , whats the word from Detroit ' s finest ? " Roode asked .

" Nothing much , except the fans miss us man . " Alex said shaking the It Factor ' s hand .

" Hey , Sabin , how are the knees bro ? " Storm asked .

" They ' re getting better , Cowboy thanks for asking . Soon , I will be ready to come back and maybe go for some X - Division gold or even Tag Team gold with Shelley , man . " Sabin said .

" Of course , but know you have new teams to face , Sabin . Like Bad Influence , which includes me and Frankie . " Daniels said .

" We can hang Daniels . " Alex said .

" Oh , talking about tag team gold makes me miss it . " Storm said .

" Damn straight , " said a voice making them turn and see none other than the Fort Wright , Kentucky native , " Wildcat " Chris Harris walking towards them .

" Wildcat , " Storm said .

" James , good to see ya man . " Chris said as the two AMW partners embraced .

" Welcome back to the Impact Zone , Cat ? " Styles said .

" Thanks AJ , its good to be back . This place hasn ' t changed a bit , but its still home . " Chris said .

" But , not for to much longer . I am sure you heard we are taking Impact on the road now , Chris . " Sting said .

" I have , its good to see all the years put into the company paying off . How have you been Sting ? " Chris asked .

" I ' m good Chris , real good . " Sting said .

" Are more coming tonight or just the three of us ? " Shelley asked .

" Destroyer was suppose to get here tonight and A1 was going to Devine ' s place . They were traveling together , so , they are going to crash at Hotshot ' s place . " Roode said .

" Andy and Chase were bunking with me tonight . But , Chase was having a long flight from Colorado , because Chase was doing some charity event this past week and then he was catching the crossover flight where Andy was going to be to come here . So , they will be here kind of late . " Eric said .

" Did someone say Destroyer ? " Petey asked as he walked up to them .

" Petey , " Roode and Eric both cheered .

" Hey Bobby , EY , " Petey said .

" Look who is here Team Captain of Team Canada . " Storm said .

" How are you Cowboy ? " Petey asked him .

" Can ' t complain . " Storm said .

" So , where are the rest of Team Canada , Roode , EY ? " Petey asked .

" A1 was crashing with Hotshot and Coach D ' Amore isn ' t getting here until in the morning . " Roode answered .

" And I got the Naturals staying at my apartment , so , what are you doing ? " Eric asked .

" He is bunking with the Enforcer . Showtime , you know that with the Team Captain here I am on protection detail . " Roode reminded him .

" Yeah , I always had my doubts at first if you were going to be able to handle putting up with me , but after seeing you with the Cowboy . I think I didn ' t give you quite the handful as I thought . " Petey said .

" Hey , I am not a handful , as long as you keep the beers stocked and ready for me when they need to be I am easy to handle . " Storm smiled .

" Did you keep him well supplied Roode ? " Harris asked .

" Yeah , I did for awhile and then we invented the beer cooler so that way he could just pull one out when he needed it . " Roode said .

" And you wouldn ' t have to go and get one for him , either . " AJ added .

" It worked and kept the Cowboy happy . But , now that I think about it . Harris how did you put up with him in the hotels when he was drunk and bizarre ? " Roode asked .

" Wait til it ran its coarse and him to pass out from the overload . Of course I had Gail Kim to help , too , and we made sure to keep the deadbolt locked on the hotel door . That way at least he caused trouble in the hotel room and not somewhere else , and then we all get in trouble or lose the Cowboy . " Harris said .

" You two know its wrong to stand here and talk about your partner like this ? Could hurt the Cowboy ' s feelings ? And we all know what I am like when I get all teary and emotional ? " Storm asked .

" We know . " Harris laughed .

" Don ' t remind me . " Roode said .

" Ouch that hurts . " Storm looked at the two .

" Sorry about your damn luck . " Roode and Harris both said .

" Hey no stealing my lines and slogans . " Cowboy said .

" Team 3D Funeral spoke volumes on your emotions and teariness , right , Storm ? " Petey said .

Everyone laughed at that .

" I think between Storm and Abyss we had something good that night . " Harris said .

" Except when someone decided to offer tissue to Abyss and he destroyed the box which almost end with me getting the hell out of dodge . " Eric hinted .

" Guilty as charged , right Chris ? See I can steal lines , too . " Storm said satisfied .

" Bravo , but are we going have to hold you down when Rhyno gets here ? " Harris asked .

" I ' ll act civil and offer him a beer . " Storm said .

" Oh lord , here we go . " Shelley said .

" At least this time there isn ' t the big keg or that funky beer belt he use to wear for him to mess with poor Rhyno . " Kazarian reminded them .

" What did you do with those Storm ? " Sabin asked .

" They are in my man cave back at home in Leipers Fork , Tennessee . Along with quite a few other memories . " Storm said .

" Like ? " Harris asked .

" Like the first longcoat I had . Remember that Chris ? " Storm asked the Wildcat .

" Yeah I do . The all black one , I also remember you had the six shooters when we would do our entrance back then , too . " Harris said .

" Still got them and they still work like a charm , too . " The Cowboy smiled .

" Cat , didn ' t you have that red and black jacket then , too ? " Daniels asked .

" Yes I did . That was before Storm and I got the classic AMW jackets with the US flag decorating it . " Harris smiled at the thought .

" Hey , Storm , do you still have the chicken suit ? " Eric asked .

" Hey , we might not want to bring that up with Sting close by . " Harris said looking at Sting .

" Go for it , you guys gave me something to really get involved in that night . " Sting said .

" It was Jarrett ' s idea . " Storm said .

" So , do you still have the suit ? " Eric asked again .

" Yes , I do have it actually . Jarrett couldn ' t figure out what to do with it , so , he gave the suit to me and its apart of my man cave , too . " Storm said .

" I probably already know the answer to this , but whose idea was it to use Monty Brown ? " Sabin asked .

" Jarrett , Steiner , and D ' Amore . Because D ' Amore wasn ' t going to allow any of his other Team Canada members to be covered in paint and Steiner wasn ' t doing it . So , that just left Monty . " Harris said .

" Of course Harris got the best part of that whole deal . Although EY hit it out of the park with the classic Sting look . " Shelley said .

" Where did you get the paint Harris ? " Sting asked .

" Halloween store , I think . I actually got a phone call three days before and it was Jarrett . And all Jarrett said was find you some white and black face paint and I got a chicken suit , so , you and Storm can do this thing I have planned . So , I said yes sir and that day of the show he told us what we were doing . I had never put on face paint before or after that . Hell , I got Gail Kim to do most of it . " Harris said .

" You still got the best part . But , the real question is where did you pick up one of Sting ' s bats ? " Kaz asked .

" Have to ask Jarrett , because he was the one who gave it to me . It was an honor by the way Sting to be able to do a fake version of you man . " Harris said .

" Yeah , tell that to Anderson . " Sting said .

" Oh , yeah he did a version of the classic Sting , too . Although not as good as our Showtime . " Storm said .

" Glad to be apart of the picture . " Eric said .

" I wasn ' t actually aware that Storm was in the chicken suit until I realized that Storm didn ' t run out there when Christian , Team 3D , and Rhyno came out there to stop you guys . " Daniels said .

" Yep , and you saw who they left in the middle of the ring defenseless and not able to do anything , but flap my arms trying to figure out why I was getting left behind . " Storm said .

" When I saw on the script that I was leaving Storm behind in the ring . I looked at Jarrett and asked him are you sure about this , I don ' t want to leave my partner behind ? Then he went , he ' ll be okay . So , I said fine , but you ' re going to be the one who has to deal with the Cowboy if he doesn ' t like it . " Harris said .

" I knew it , I knew it was Jarrett ' s doing . All because I showed up buzzed for that one promo , he decided to put me through the paces . " Storm said .

" Did you ever show up buzzed again ? " AJ asked .

" Yes , and after awhile he quit whining and bitching about it . I swear everytime he would call us ladies in the locker room , but we all know who did most of the complaining , whining , and bitching in the Impact Zone back then . It sure wasn ' t any of us in the locker room . " Storm said .

" Yeah , he won ' t be here til tomorrow though , so , you ' re good . " Harris said .

" So , you still keep in touch with Jarrett ? " Sting asked .

" A little bit , more so during football season than other times . But , that ' s because we have that fantasy league going on from way back . Storm ' s apart of it , too . " Harris added .

" Dani said I need to cut back this year , but we know how that goes . " Storm said .

" It never happens . " AJ said .

" Damn straight . " Storm agreed .

" Damn he is still loud . " Rhyno said walking into the catering area with Raven .

" Rhyno ! Want a beer ? " Storm asked .

" Storm , " Harris and Raven both said .

" What ? At least I asked this time instead of stuffing it down his throat . " Storm said holding his hands up innocently .

" You ' re okay Cowboy , but not right now with the beer . I have to drive Raven and I back to the hotel . But , we figured we would stop by and see the Impact Zone and everybody else that was still here first . " Rhyno said .

" Yep , I had eye surgery the other day and don ' t need to be driving , so , the War Machine offered . " Raven said .

" Surgery ? You okay ? " Daniels asked .

" Yeah , just cataracts Daniels . You get them when you get old . " Raven said .

" Don ' t remind me . " Daniels said .

" Here , here . I ' m going on 40 guys . " Harris shook his head at the thought .

" Lord , you guys sound like its the end of the world getting older . I ' m older than most of you and still going strong . " Sting said .

" Yeah , but not a lot of us have the same energy as you do Sting . " Raven said .

" Ain ' t that the truth . " Harris said .

" The X - Division does . " Shelley said .

" Hell Yeah , " Sabin , Petey , Styles , Daniels , and Kaz agreed .

" Hey , I may not be X - Division , but I can still run through anyone that gets in my way with the Gore . " Rhyno said .

" And my Last Call can strike from anywhere . " Cowboy added .

" It ' s on a hair trigger , too . Isn ' t that right James ? " Roode looked at Storm .

" Exactly . " Storm agreed .

" Just try and keep the foot down . " Eric said backing up because he was standing right infront of the Cowboy .

" Don ' t worry EY , I wouldn ' t hurt you . " Storm said .

" Yeehaw ! Cowboy ! " Said a familiar female voice .

" I know that voice , Jackie Moore . " Storm looked at his old valet .

" Damn boy , look at you . You ' re grown up and not kid lookin anymore . " Jackie said hugging the Cowboy .

" Yeah , age will do that to you . " Storm said .

" You ' re not that old . " Harris said .

" Its going on eleven years Chris , eleven I tell you . When I started here I was 25 , now I am going on 36 , yes I am that old . " Storm stated .

" But , I bet you are still trouble . Am I right Roode ? " Jackie looked at the It Factor .

" Every bit of it . " Roode smiled .

" Hey , this time around you have been more trouble than I have Bobby . " Storm smiled innocently .

" Yeah right , here is the man that got us kicked out of several bars with his ' Cowboy Pub Crawls ' and one Alcohol Awareness meeting . " Jackie said .

" Double A . " Storm said .

" AA , lord you are still clueless . " Jackie said holding her forehead with her hand .

" Although it was funny how he handed the beer to you to hold while he went into the AA meeting . Did you learn anything Storm ? " Harris asked .

" Yes that A Double stands for Austin Aries and AA stands for Alcohol Awareness , which by the way I am very aware of the fact that I like beer and Jack . " Storm said .

" Of course you do , it doesn ' t take a rocket scientist to figure that out , Cowboy . " Roode said shaking his head .

" Good thing I am not a rocket scientist then , because then I would be able to figure you out Bobby . " Storm said .

" Behave children . " Daniels said .

" Thats easier said than done . " Gail Kim walked into catering .

" Hey , Gail Kim , you are still as lovely as ever . " Harris said .

" Aw , Wildcat , you are still charming . " Gail said .

" Keep your clothes on guys , this is a family reunion not a strip club . " James said to the both of them .

" I think somebody already gave you to much beer tonight . " Rhyno said .

" Haven ' t had a drop since my match yesterday . My kids were here and I don ' t drink around them . See I can control my alcohol intake . " Storm said .


End file.
